Heart Girl
Heart Girl is the current avatar of the primal element of love. Those with the proper senses or with mystic knowledge might recognize this fact. Background Many think of the classics when the word 'element' is mentioned. Fire, water, earth, and air. Those of a more scientific bent might think of the Periodic Table of Elements. However, there are other elemental forces. Older elemental forces. Elements that are as much idea as they are reality. Elements such as love. In the early days of the universe, the primal spirit of elemental love decided that love must be nurtured and protected, lest reality become a cruel wasteland, devoid of hope. It empowered a young woman from a species that no longer exists to serve as it's avatar. Eventually that woman died and a new avatar was chosen and after her another and another on and on through the history of the universe. There have been several Earth based avatars. During World War II, for example, a mysterious woman known only as Nurse Love administered to soldiers on the battlefields of both Europe and the Pacific, giving comfort to the wounded and the dying until they could be found and given aid by their fellows. The story of this particular avatar of love begins with the birth of a young woman named Jane. Jane Smith, to be precise. Jane was born to very liberal and politically active parents. From an early age she learned to love a cause. When Jane was eight years old, she organized a walk-out to protest her elementary school's dress code. When she was ten, she started a petition to force her school to recycle. As Jane grew older, her love of cause and rather drab appearance served to isolate her from her peers. While she wasn't wildly unpopular, there were cruel nicknames reserved for her. Those who found her liberal leanings amusing tended to call her Crazy Jane. Those who were more shallow about what they wanted to make fun of called her Plain Jane. Either way, the names hurt. More than once, Jane wished she was pretty, popular, and more like a regular girl. She made a few attempts but could not contain her passion when a cause came along for her to fight for. On her sixteenth birthday, Jane decided to have a normal party. Her fifteenth birthday had been spent at a save the whales protest. Her fourteenth birthday at a free speech rally. For her sixteenth, she had her small group of friends over. She had cake. She had presents. It was actually pretty nice. When it was all over and she was helping her folks clean up, Jane found an extra present. Inside a box wrapped with pretty pink foil was a pair of bracers with etched, pink hearts. Curious, Jane put the bracers on... and was transformed! She became a pretty blonde in pink clothing with superpowers! Jane became Heart Girl! Though her parents are somewhat reluctant to encourage their daughter to pursue a career in the form of such an obvious gender stereotype, they believe heavily in the ideas of free expression and exploration of identity. They have decided to support Jane as she explores being the avatar of the primal element of love... so long as she always looks for a non-violent solution first. MUX History Logs * Helping Hands, Helping Hearts - Heart Girl and Man-at-Arms both end up at the same vehicular accident, helping out EMS in rescue operations. The two young heroes meet up in private afterwords for a chat. * Secret Meeting - Susannah meets with a new peer counselor at the Outreach Center. They talk about each other's problems. Then exchange phone numbers. Whoops! * Self-Expression or Vandalism? - Man-at-Arms and Superboy end their night's patrol at the Daily Planet to examine the altered globe, and Heart Girl shows. There is ice cream! This is the scene with the kiss. * More Confusing Labels on Things and People - Sam calls up Jane because s/he needs to talk about Superboy's confusing assertions that Heart Girl must want to date Man-at-Arms. Oh boy. Girl. Whatever! * Thy Knight, M'Lady - Susannah visits with Jane at the farm, and they talk about a few things. Including Man-at-Arms' new pennon. Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Original